


Trade Off

by Blueberrysugar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Demon Deals, Human Tsukishima, M/M, Sloppy, incubus yamaguchi, reluctant start, uncut dick lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:56:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8533930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberrysugar/pseuds/Blueberrysugar
Summary: Summoning a demon requires some preparation. Tsukishima Kei was not prepared, and he refuses to accept that the little incubus living with him might be worth knocking off a few years from his lifespan just so he can keep him around a while longer.





	

“It’s not your fault you’re hungry.” While uncomfortable, Tsukishima had to accept his fate, at the hands of the incubus. He had summoned him, around five months prior to finding himself laying back on the edge of the bed, his legs dangling off the mattress, staring up annoyed at the nervous, fidgety demon.  


“Just get it over with.”

Yamaguchi was slouched, his nails digging into the palms of his hands. “I told you this won’t work if you aren’t interested.” It was a half lie, _Yamaguchi_ wouldn’t work anymore if his host wasn’t interested. After months of charming Tsukishima for little favors such as small kisses, an occasional pat on the sensitive part of his tail, or inducing a wet dream, his magic was almost completely depleted. The fact was accentuated by his dry skin, lackluster tail, and a few bunched up feathers clinging to his back where his wings should have been.

Tsukishima Kei was literally killing him off, with his refusal to accept the fact that he _had_ been drawn to Yamaguchi at some point, but had refused to act on it.

“If you’d told me sooner, we wouldn’t have this problem.”

Tsukishima seemed irritated, wether it was at himself or Yamaguchi, it wasn’t very clear. “You’re supposed to be getting stronger, not weaker.” He added, looking away, and then Yamaguchi realized the annoyance was _at himself._ A stippling of warmth filled his heart, the name branded on his back ‘loyalty’ clearly having been the most accurate name he could have received to gain power from this particularly fickle master. 

Tsukishima didn’t trust people, obviously having turned to summoning a demon as a last resort, but the little faith he had in humans and their bonds had led to picking a name for his demon that encompassed everything he had ever wanted in someone. 

Obviously Yamaguchi was fulfilling, or had accomplished something along the lines of his name, because the prickling sensation was only increasing along his back giving him a boost.

He moved forward, pressing a hand firmly on Tsukishima’s shoulder to shove him down. “You don’t have to do this if you don’t want it.” He slid a thumb along the side of Tsukishima’s cheek, coaxing out the smallest flicker of arousal he could find inside with the last of his magic. It was tiny. But it was the only thing he could elicit without more strength. It did the trick though, proof that Tsukishima had been holding back. He could see how Tsukishima’s eyes were suddenly staring at him.

 **Really** staring at him.

“I’ll be fine. I think. But don’t expect me to do anything.” 

The pout that Tsukishima gave him was almost cute, but Yamaguchi was determined to wipe it off his face and turn it into something more. His fingers slid to Tsukishima’s mouth, cautiously, half expecting for him to bite down. But Tsukishima accepted his role, shuddering a bit as opened his mouth for Yamaguchi. He was refusing to meet his gaze, his golden eyes flickering from one side to the other as Yamaguchi explored his mouth. 

The months of passive attention seemed surreal, the feeling of Tsukishima’s warm tongue along each digit already familiar, as if they’d once been in a similar situation.  
Yamaguchi had already known that there would be some level of susceptibility once they had initiated any sort of sexual activity, and the surge of energy between them proved how _overdue_ this already was. 

Tsukishima was so repressed, that as soon as Yamaguchi began to rub a finger along the roof of his mouth he melted into his hand, panting hotly with a little moan.  


“Hahhh…” Tsukishima stared at him in confusion as Yamaguchi continued the same rubbing motion, drawing out saliva from his mouth until drool was sloppily dribbling out from the corners. Any other time it would have been embarrassing, but the slow thrusting motion Yamaguchi was doing with his hand actually felt good in his mouth. Each time he carefully inched a finger out, rubbing it along the inside of his lip in tiny circles, the heat near his groin increased, making his hands twitch, hoping for a continuation of the attention whenever Yamaguchi pushed his finger back in past his teeth. Tsukishima was like a puppet, reacting to Yamaguchis teasing just how he wanted. 

If he pulled his fingers out, Tsukishima found himself leaning in, tilting his head back so Yamaguchi would caress the roof of his mouth again. If he was playing with his tongue he would obediently open wide so he wouldn’t gag.

Embarrassing, really, how easily he had succumbed to pleasure. 

In a moment of sharp clarity, He retaliated, languidly sliding his tongue between the digits, attempting to undo Yamaguchi.  
The only thing it accomplished was making him smile, a spark in his eyes as he pulled his hand away completely much to Tsukishimas annoyance

“Wait..” He didn’t stop himself from saying it in time, out of breath and irritable. 

“Wait for what Tsukki?” Yamaguchi steadily climbed up, straddling Tsukishima’s lap to crouch over him, making Kei feel suddenly small, his prey, he realized.

Yamaguchi, was still a demon, a fact Tsukishima had forgotten repeatedly. He was a predator, regardless of how human he usually acted, and the hairs on his arms stood up in slight fear as he watched Yamaguchi pull his shirt up over his head, crudely knotting it up so his hands would be trapped. 

“Wait. For. What?” Yamaguchi repeated again, prompting a reply as his hands hovered over Tsukishima’s belt buckle.

“I…” His eyes kept going back to Yamaguchi’s hand, still slick with saliva, taunting him with the pleasure it could bring.  
“I want more.” The words reluctantly came out of his mouth as Yamaguchi hummed his approval and snapped off the belt, his eyes practically glowing. Coyly leaning in, Yamaguchi gave Tsukishima the barest of smiles, his eyes having turned a dark red by that point, reflecting Tsukishima’s desires. 

“Do you remember what this entails?” 

Mesmerizing.

Yamaguchi’s eyes were addictive, the longer Tsukishima stared into them, the more ideas seemed to come to mind for what he wanted, and he had the peculiar feeling that Yamaguchi could read each one of his thoughts now, exposing him.

“Yeah…yes…I told you I’m fine with it.”  
His breath hitched as Yamaguchi pressed a kiss onto his forehead, sealing the deal for the night. 

It’d be worth it.

By then, Tsukishima couldn’t tell if the burning sensation across his face was from the kiss or the need he suddenly felt.

  
**Kiss me more.**

  
**_Kiss me._ ******

“Just that one for tonight.”

Yamaguchi didn’t let him process what had happened, yanking his pants and underwear at once making him yelp.

He tried bringing his hands down, but Yamaguchi was too quick, pinning them up above his head to admire him completely. 

Before defiling him. 

Tsukishima reacted to the staring, already aroused from having had his mouth teased. But the only thing that Yamaguchi was doing was looking at him which made it worse.

Why was his body not doing what he wanted?  
Actually why was his body betraying him so easily?  
The rise and fall of his chest did nothing to hide his nervousness or excitement.

Yamaguchi seemed to consider the possibilities, before he slithered down between Tsukishima’s legs, leaving his arms unattended. 

“I won’t do too much today. I’m not _evil_ Tsukki,” his fanged grin did nothing to mollify Tsukishima, especially as Yamaguchi eagerly opened up his mouth wide, taking Tsukishima’s dick in one hand. Incredibly, Yamaguchi was already looking better, his skin having gained a tinge of color, hair once again looking as soft as the day he’d been summoned. 

Tsukishima gave an angry hiss as Yamaguchi licked him, mostly at himself, mostly hating how good it felt, because it was stupid, it shouldn’t feel  
good, there was no reason when that wasn’t the sensitive part.  
“S-stop using your magic. I don’t like that!”  
His arms were inching down until his face was covered by his shirt, his thighs slowly clamping around Yamaguchi’s head as the incubus continued to lick around ridge of the head, ignoring his protests. 

Undoubtedly, Yamaguchi was having fun, gripping Tsukishima’s thighs as he held them down, eagerly sliding his tongue around the shaft, ignoring the tip for the moment. Even if Yamaguchi had wanted to stop the tingling sensation, he couldn’t. He was a starved man, with the first meal available in months finally present. Each time he gave Tsukishima another lick, another kiss, he felt a little bit of life seeping into his bones. 

“Fuck..”

Tsukishima swore a bit, chewing on his shirt as Yamaguchi ducked his head lower, licking his… He didn’t even want to think about it.  
Yamaguchi wasn’t leaving a single inch of his cock unattended, even his balls were getting attention, which he was telling himself that he definitely didn’t like, even as his thighs trembled a little bit from Yamaguchi’s tongue firmly rubbing against them. 

“Tsukki. You can cum when you want.” 

Yamaguchi’s voice was muffled from having his mouth still pressed up against the base of Tsukishima’s cock, inducing a moan as he finally slid a finger around the head, gently teasing the slit. Tsukishima was resisting, teetering between his mind going completely blank and the refusal of becoming undone.

“I’ll make you cum.”

Yamaguchi said matter of factly, continuing the steady motion with his finger, finally pushing down the foreskin just a bit as he propped himself up. He tilted his head to the side as he tried to look at Tsukishima’s expression, and the blonde made the mistake of glancing at him from underneath the t-shirt, panting hotly from the sudden increased stimulation.

“Because I saved the best for the end.”

Tsukishima weakly shook his head, _no._ Yamaguchi was a _dick._ He looked good.  
He looked happy.  
He was in complete control as Tsukishima lifted his hips off the bed when he started rubbing his tongue right on the underside of the head, simultaneously sliding the foreskin up and down along the tip, jerking him off.

Yamaguchi.

That was Tsukishima’s only thought as he finally let go of his last ounce resistance, getting rewarded with Yamaguchi’s mouth around the head, sucking directly on the tip once he’d completely exposed it, dragging his tongue around messily. The precum that had been accumulating was finally lapped up, inducing a pleased hum from Yamaguchi.  
His fingers firmly stroked around the base of Tsukishima’s cock, coaxing him closer.  
“Please..” He felt the heat in his stomach, the tight feeling from months of pent up frustration finally surfacing.

“Tadashi…”  
Yamaguchi stopped mid suck, innocently looking up.

“Say that again?”

Any other time he would have ignored the question, but he was close, unbearably so, and he wanted to cum, that was all his body was telling him.

“Tadashi..”

Tsukishima prettily repeated, the name sweetly rolling off his tongue, making him feel instantly better.

  
Tadashi.

It was his last thought before he blacked out, the bright red eyes peering intensely at him.

–

“Tsukki. Tsukki are you ok?”  
Yamaguchi was crouched over him, dark wings flapping nervously, water in one hand as he checked his pulse.

“I only took a little bit. I didn’t..I’m sorry.” He gave Tsukishima another anxious look before helping him sit up, still in a daze.

“When you said..you’d take my energy I didn’t think..”

“I didn’t say energy..Tsukki.”

Yamaguchi frowned at him as he made him drink some water.

“Life. Energy. Whatever. How much was that?”

Yamaguchi glanced behind himself, his wings were still small, but the feathers were black and shiny, a few years. 

“I think…maybe four.”  
He checked his horns, still little nubs on his head, with some relief.

“That was four?” Tsukishima didn’t actually feel any different. It was troublesome.

“That was four.”

They sat together in silence for quite some time, both of them trying to process what that implied.

“I guess we probably won’t be doing this any time soon, right Tsukki?” Yamaguchi stared at Kei, looking almost nervous.

“Probably not.”  
Tsukishima said firmly.

He didn’t miss Yamaguchi’s tiny smile when his thoughts got the better of him before he could smother them.  
_I want to though._  
Yamaguchi could read his mind now and wasn’t admitting it.  
That could be the most troublesome thing of all.

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this on Tumblr and finally getting around to post it on here. Enjoy!


End file.
